bjornagainfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cyberpunk Chronicles of Bard Bjorn Wiki
Welcome to the The Cyberpunk Chronicles of Bard Bjorn Wiki The Cyberpunk Chronicles of Bard Bjorn and his rag-tag crew. *Setting *Player Characters *NPCs (Non-Player Characters) *Case Files *New Cyberpunk Gear About the Chronicles... The Cyberpunk Chronicles of Bard Bjorn is an RPG (Role Playing Game) campaign using theGURPS RPG system. It is set in the cyberpunk genre of science fiction, specifically inspired by the novels of Richard K. Morgan ("Altered Carbon", "Broken Angels") and to a lesser extent the fiction of William Gibson ("Neuromancer", "Burning Chrome", etc.). As an homage to Morgan's Altered Carbon, this cyberpunk campaign uses "stack" technology. The genius behind adding this supplement to the game becomes obvious as your character doesn't traditionally die----instead he/she can be "re-stacked" into another body! This dynamic addition to cyberpunk leads to limitless possibilities of character development. Latest activity The group Bard, Kelt, and Matilda are currently on a ten year trip to another planet to escape the world goverment after blowing up the main manufacture of the militaries battle drugs. Kelt had been blackmailed by the wolf corporation into switching bodies in their previous trip to Juarez and when the yakuza found out that their nanotech runner had lost his body he was told to make things right. Kelt then hacked into the Wolf corporation, in doing so getting their group AI killed from a black ice attack, and got administrative privleges and security access. Fake ID's were made up and Bard took out his clone back-up body and had it filled with a biological bomb to wipe out Kelts old body and tissue samples in the corporation. Once inside the group ran into trouble when one of the guards questions the current body that Kelt is wearing recognizing it as Wolf elite sleeve. Kelt and Matida deal with the guards while Bard high tails it to the med lab to blow himself and bio samples. Once in side the lab Bard secures it as best he can and waits for the rest of his team to get out of the building, but he then finds out that there are cells full of locals who have been experimented on. As the guards start to break in Bard has to decide if he can follow thru with the plan and blow up the facility with innocents inside or try to escape and try again later with a different plan. As the guards bust in the door Bards decision has to be made and facility is blown. Bard wakes up in a low level synth body back in the spraw and is immediately escourted by the yakuza to a secret location. A day later, after traveling back into the country, Kelt and Matilda are also escourted to meet up with Bard. The media has them on the most wanted list for a terrorist attack against a goverment funded facility and for the deaths of 27 innocent people. They are forced to leave the planet and restart on a new planet. Rebuild the detective agency and start a new cell of the yakuza. Category:Browse Category:New Cyberpunk Gear